


wenn ich dich liebe, fühl' ich mich gut

by nombre_appelido



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nombre_appelido/pseuds/nombre_appelido
Summary: yes it's cute as hell,,,,,and?i have an enormous backlog of content and i'm releasing it all now for some reason
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	wenn ich dich liebe, fühl' ich mich gut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWeaverofWorlds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeaverofWorlds/gifts), [Bibabybi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibabybi/gifts).



> this...is of debatable quality. like potentially worse than "all eyes on me". be gentle.
> 
> for theweaverofworlds and bibabybi, for their plain good writing, and so they can finally learn what being nice to your characters means.

Sometimes we chill on Saturdays with nothing to do.  
We order food and stay in, and you make me laugh so hard with your commentary.

On Sundays we go grocery shopping, when the stores are quiet. You act like a fool. I act like one back.

Monday it’s back to school and work. In the evening we cook together and finish up homework.

Tuesday I buy you coffee, double espresso. I leave it with a note that says, “I love you. Drink up.”

Wednesday you buy me Chinese food for dinner. You come into our flat, smiling and warm. “Here you are, baby,” you say. “You’ve been working hard.”

On Thursday we fight about the dishes and end up not doing them at all.

On Friday you do the dishes and I take us to the movies, where we see the one you won’t stop talking about. It’s amazing.  
We got home, hot and keyed-up. After, we relax together, whispering “I love you”s through soft kisses until we fall asleep.

I love you.  
And when I love you, I feel good.


End file.
